Forum:Katarine and Reinhold Osnes
Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? Katarine Matilda and Reinhold Ludovic were born July 13th in Svalbard, Jan Mayen, Norway to Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote. They are the younger siblings of Ledvin Osnes, much like Ledvin himself and they are unaware that Ledvin is their half-brother. Kat and Ledvin have a good relationship, Kat is seen as spoiled because she is the only daughter and never has to ask for anything. Reinhold and Ledvin also have a good relationship, he looks up to Ledvin even though he sees him as nerdy. Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote, are the parents of Ledvin, Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Graduates of Svalbard skolen av Magiske, both Sverre and Marlene have an amazing skill-set in the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Magical Creatures. The couple met while Marlene was working as a former Sies høyt for the Norweigian Ministry, Sverre was on a tour when he encountered the beautiful Marlene and was immediately smitten. He approached her and asked for a date, uninterested in relationships at the time Marlene sent her twin sister Mariele in her place. Mariele and Sverre had a much better encounter than Marlene and Sverre which lead to the conception of the first born Ledvin and the death of Mariele during childbirth. The messy triangle came to an end on September 30th when Mariele died, Ledvin was born and Sverre learned that his lady love was an identical twin and he was to be a father of three. 10 months after taking custody of, and formally adopting her nephew Ledvin and then burying her sister, Marlene gave birth to twins Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Soon after they were born Sverre assumed his role as their father and he helped Marlene raise his three children. The Heathcote-Osnes family were very happy until the day Marlene came home to witness Sverre using Ledvin as target practice, forcing Katarine and Reinhold to use the Cruciatus and Imperius curse on their older brother. Furious, Marlene stepped in institinctually obliviating Sverre as she had once been trained to do. Some believe that her memory charm was over effective, as Sverre regularly forgets who he is and what he is doing. She knows she did precisely what she meant to do. Sverre no longer remembers her, their relationship or their children. Shortly after 'losing' their father, the family moved from Norway to the United Kingdom. Give a short description of your character's personality. Kat is very bull-headed. Being a twin she sees both sides of an argument but still wants things to be her way, She suffers from the middle child syndrome, a feeling of anonymity although she is spoiled. Kat is a loyal friend and one of the worst enemies, she holds a grudge and never lets go, even after an apology. Rein is very mellow, and laid back, he does not take anything too seriously. He does behave in class to avoid trouble, goofing off in his spare time and with friends. He is very determined and almost a pacifist he does not like to fight, unless he, a friend or family member has been personally threatened. What blood is your character? Pure-blood or half-blood (Muggle-borns are not admitted to Durmstrang)? Remember, you cannot be related to any Harry Potter characters! Pure-Blood What are you character's skills? What things are they good at? Kat is very skilled in Charms, at a very young age her first displays of magic were bewitching very small objects which progressed to full transformations of herself, only in front of her twin brother. Her mother and father are unaware that she was born a Metamorphmagus. Kat is a little obsessed, she wants to Master Transfiguration, Charms and the Dark Arts. (I would like for Katarine to be a Metamorphmagus) Rein is very skilled in Transfiguration, his first displays of magic were partial transformations of very small objects and even smaller animals, sometimes capable of a very limited amounts of conjuration. He wants to prove that he is superior at Transfiguration and magic by being a Master of Transfiguration. He dreams of one day transforming into a crow at will. What year will your character be in? Or are they graduated? They are Seventh Years Thank you, you're done! An admin will contact you soon. Please be patient. Approved! --Rabbitty (talk) 01:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC)